<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>attic by bemebefree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444626">attic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemebefree/pseuds/bemebefree'>bemebefree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemebefree/pseuds/bemebefree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>using words Nettie, Overwrought, Catywampus, Gossamer, and Twitterpated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>attic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the creak of old wood was her first greeting. Nettie was suddenly awash with a strange guilt, as if coming to see ones elderly after a long period of absence. Taking the familiar path through old city streets had been all to thoughtless. So very different from the extensive grounds of Pearlbelle. Hearing the click of her shoes on the worn woodblock. It was like stepping into a memory. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alice and ivy playing off in the corner in the room. Stealing herself she continued on through the small town-house. Her footsteps picked up their pace as she got closer to the stairs. As if by walking faster she could escape the ghosts that lived in these walls. Finally reaching the end of the hallway she came to a small hatch in the ceiling. Looking around the small attic was suffocating. The whole room was covered in a halo-like gossamer. Not a thing had been moved since that summer long ago. Coming farther into the room she attempted to make since of the mess at her feet. The once cherished items were now strewn about. In her right mind Claire would never have stood for the catywampus state. Attempting to gather the things into manageable piles only made the churning in her gut worse. unbidden, an overwrought Claire appeared before her face. Tear-reddened eyes turned cold as she chucked her life into the small attic, away from the sun and prying eyes. Countenance so changed from that twiterpated girl of two summers prior. On her knees, Nettie found herself again. No matter how far they had come that night would always be waiting in the shadows that sit at the back of her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>